


Something Important

by MintEyeMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (because woooow that choi family is like one big drama in itself), 707 Route Spoilers, 707 after ending spoilers, 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Begins at 707 route day 9 evening, Eventual Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Hacking, Implied Sexual Content, MC is not named and isn't referred to as MC, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial retelling of events so some non-canon events occur, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unknown's Real Name, chapter 6 has some discussion of and implied sexual content, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyeMC/pseuds/MintEyeMC
Summary: After days of rejection, 707 allows his emotions to dictate what he does rather than who he is, and lets you into his heart. There is only one problem: In the midst of the hacking situation, family dramas, and the RFA threatening to fall apart, a budding romance would be difficult to maintain.As something important to one another, you are determined to make sure that he knows that you are always there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here!!!  
> I was inspired to write by a few people whose writing I've seen on here so this is my first time writing in a looooong time.  
> This is a partial retelling of 707's route, his after ending, and the secret ending, with some non-canon events happening during, between, and after those three major points. I am going to try and update every few days, but as I already have the first few chapters written out, I am likely to post them over the space of today and tomorrow.  
> Please tell me if you like it!

Getting ignored made you feel like crying. Luciel had completely blanked you out for the past few days, and when he dared to make contact, you were met with loud shouting and demands to be left alone.

Was it so bad just being concerned for his wellbeing?

Was it _so difficult_ to accept that as a human being, there would be at least _somebody_ caring about him?

As you sat on the sofa, you could see him just tinkering around with something on his laptop. You hadn’t dared talk to him since he had broken Meowy. You told him that you liked him, and he told you that he needed some space, and time to think. It had been the most human he had acted towards you since his arrival at this apartment, so you decided to give him what he had requested. The only thing was that it had allowed you to think about how he had acted towards you before that point.

It was… God, you hadn’t even been keeping an eye on the time as you remained sat in the spot. It was about… 3:30pm when you finished speaking to him. It was… You had to pull out your phone to check now. 7:24pm…?

“Almost four hours…”

You sighed as you stood up, and began to walk over to the kitchenette. “Seven, do you want something to eat?” You turned to face him, and pulled your arms into your sweater slightly. “Or… Am I allowed to order something in for tonight? I-I’m not feeling too good at the moment…”

He looked up at you, before standing up after pressing a key on his laptop. “Wait a few minutes... I just deactivated the security system, I have something which I need to do,” he stated, before pointing to the locked drawer which both of you had been instructed by V not to open. “I am going to see what is inside. See what V wanted to keep hidden from everyone.”

You nodded, and watched as Seven slowly messed about with the lock of the drawer, and pulled it out slowly. You remained behind him for the entire time in which he did so.

Colour drained from both of your faces when you realised what was inside the drawer.

“That’s the logo from that email which everybody else was sent…”

“Yeah…”

 

. . .

Seven had insisted on making you something to eat after the drawer discovery. You could see him struggling in the kitchen as he chopped something up, but it did bring a small smile to your face as he seemed to be more human… It was a shame that this side of him only came out after his trust in V – and potentially the RFA – fell to ruin.

Eventually, you heard a triumphant cheer from him, and you took a quick glance in his general direction. “Finally! I think I’ve cooked something decent! Come here, ____! I want you to try it out!” He hadn’t sounded this excited since the first few days which you had spent in the RFA, when you could only communicate over the phone. As soon as you were by his side, he held up a fork with some rice on. “Say ‘ahh’!”

“Ahh-! Omph mah gopffh, seffun-!” You tried to talk to Seven as he shoved the fork into your mouth without too much warning, and steaming hot rice mixed up with onions, peppers, and some egg(?) ended up in your mouth. The onions were raw, the peppers were over-cooked and burned, the rice was… Well, okay. The questionable egg was odd and mushy.

He gave you a look asking whether you liked it, so you ended up swallowing that odd mix, shivered, and forced on a smile. “Y-Yummy…”

“… I’ll call for some pizza to be delivered.”

Whilst the two of you waited to be informed on the edible food arriving, the two of you had a conversation with Jaehee in the messenger. It mainly consisted of Seven apologising for making everybody worrying whilst discussing what was found in the drawer, with him sitting _beside_ you on the sofa as he did so, burying himself into your side whenever he said something which he deemed embarrassing or which made him feel upset.

Other than that, both Seven and yourself were discussing how was best to search through the apartment the next day, in order to find out if there were any more secrets.

He kept you by his side the whole time.

Over the space of this lone day, he had gone from pushing you away, to feeling conflicted over emotions, to a state of acceptance. He said that he would keep you safe, and he said that he would keep you by his side the whole time.

It made you feel warm inside over what he had said in the messenger though…

‘Once this is over, I want to make ____ happy.’

He had given you a hug just after saying that, and you felt… warm. Really, really warm. To add to that, he told Jaehee that you were _cute_ moments later.

Seven thought that you were _cute!_

 

. . .

It was nice to relax next to Seven in bed. When he noticed you yawning, he had picked you up from the sofa and carried you over to the bed before settling in next to you. He was currently lying behind you, hugging you in a way such that your back was pressed against his chest. He was whispering something under his breath which you couldn’t make out, whether it be a prayer, a promise, or just general rambling.

He was… comfortable. A gentle warmth was radiated off his body, though you had no clue over whether it was through him being bundled up in his hoodie and shirts underneath the blankets.

“Hey, um… ____...” He eventually said, loosening his grasp of you slightly. “I’m so sorry. About everything…” You turned around in his arms, and looked up at him with an understanding smile.

“I’m sorry too, Seven… I never should have tried to pressure you into understanding how I felt…”

He laughed quietly, and pressed his forehead against yours. “You have no need to be sorry. I was the idiot. You made sure that you were there for me, that’s all that you were doing,” he began, his eyes closing slightly as soon as you felt the tip of each other’s noses barely just touching. “Thank you for being with me… I’ll never push you away like that again.” You could feel yourself tearing up as you nodded in response, but what he said next made you start to cry. “I… I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment you entered the messenger, and when I did that background check on you. This is the first moment in which I can truly convey that…”

Slowly, Seven pressed his lips against yours, and you could feel your heart racing. Though his lips were dry and cracked, they could have been the softest things in the world against yours. There was a hint of sweetness to him, due to his rabid sweet tooth which could only be tamed with Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper, but it seemed quite subtle. He had been eating some of the more normal food which had been in the apartment recently, after all.

Soon enough, your lips parted for him, and there was a hint of reluctance as Seven’s tongue went to explore the inside of your mouth. He was fully invested in it a mere few moments later, as he was taking in every little taste and every little detail present.

Both of you were a blushing mess when he parted from you, and he smiled as he then pulled his hoodie off and pulled your head close to his chest. “That… was nice… Thank you for letting me do that,” he mumbled into your hair, before he yawned quietly. “So… We’ll be leaving in the morning. We’ll have to make sure that we’re ready and rested. We both need some sleep…”

“Yes… I think that I’ll be able to have a good night’s sleep with you by my side. I hope that the same goes for you, Seven…”

“Of course… I’ll always be able to sleep with you by my side. Good night…”

 

. . .

Seven had woke up after experiencing a horrifying dream. Not even two hours had passed since you had fallen asleep at the same time as him, yet it felt like it should have been morning for him. He was suddenly being plagued by memories of the past, and he felt close to suffocated after that.

Being careful not to wake you, he crawled out from under the bedcovers and went straight over to the kitchenette in order to pour himself a glass of water. The caffeine in Doctor Pepper probably wasn’t a good idea at this moment in time for him. He leaned against the counter once he had his drink, and sighed as he looked over the recent chatroom in which Jumin and Yoosung had been in disbelief over the recent discoveries made. They may not believe that Rika would do a thing such as help to establish Mint Eye…

But hadn’t V claimed on many occasions that even he didn’t know the apartment’s password? Even though V had proven himself to be a liar over the past few days…

“Mmm…” Seven froze when he heard you mumbling something quietly, so he returned to the bed and watched as you propped yourself up on your elbows. “Seven… Seven, where are you?” You glanced about in the dark for a moment, so quietly, he returned to the bed before you went into a full-blown panic. “L-Luciel-!”

He rushed over to the bed then, and placed his drink down on the bedside table as he rested his hand on your arm. “I’m here, ____... I’m here. I woke up and went to get a drink, okay?” He brushed some of your hair out from your face, and then he stood up straight. “Give me a second, okay? I’m just going to get my laptop. I’m going to see if there is a film or something which we can stream and fall asleep to.”

You were asleep once more when he returned with his laptop, and a smile formed on his face. “See you in the morning, ____...”


	2. Chapter 2

Seven had woken up repeatedly through the night. He would whisper your name, but would be incapable of waking you up for some sort of company. He ended up spending some of the night chatting to Zen over the phone, trying to assist the actor in getting over his disbelief over the recent discoveries, before Zen decided to go and clear his mind and go on a motorbike ride somewhere. After that, about two and a half hours later, it was a conversation with Yoosung who was still in a state of denial that Rika had anything to do with Mint Eye, before saying that she was exploited, and that they were exploiting Saeran too.

It was that conversation which prompted him to make an early start in digging through the apartment and look over the Mint Eye paperwork once more. There was _definite_ proof that Rika had some sort of consensual involvement in that organisation, and there was no doubt about it. He just hoped that Saeran didn’t give consent to be involved in all of this too.

It was this digging about which had woke you up, so slowly, you made your way out of bed and started looking at Seven from a few metres away. You had no idea if his brief few hours of humanity from yesterday had worn off or not, so you felt in your rights to remain somewhat wary.

After about ten minutes, Seven sighed and then folded up the paperwork and stuffed it into a bag. “____... I’ve looked through everything, and the apartment holds no more secrets. We should get ready to leave. Will you… stay by my side until the truth breaks through? Until my brother is safe, and Mint Eye leaves the RFA alone?” He had been aware of your presence the entire time.

When you nodded, Seven then stood up and started giving you a caring smile. “By the way… I have something to give you. I will protect you, even if it costs me my life… But I’ve fixed this so that even if the worst does happen, you’ll have reminders of me, and reminders of 707 from the messenger. I’ll make sure though… That I’ll try to keep myself alive, so that I can give you even more gifts…” He then produced something from behind his back, and your eyes widened in surprise.

He… He fixed the robo cat!

As you accepted the newly repaired gift, you leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He was surprised, but the blush and laugh moments later proved that he was thankful for it. “Now, come on, ____! You’re in pyjamas, and we’re going to be on the road within the hour… Better get changed, _babe.”_

. . .

All of your belongings as well as Seven’s belongings were either in the car’s trunk or resting securely on your lap. The back seats were being kept clear just in case there was any risk of danger and the two of you had to hide in the car. Other than that, the two of you were beginning to drive through the eerily silent city, with you staring at the dimly lit streetlamps decorating the roads.

Eventually, you sighed and turned to face Seven. “Do you think that when this is over, we’ll both be able to have normal lives?” He remained silent for a moment, before grinning as he pulled over at some parking spaces just outside a 24 hour convenience store. “I wouldn’t mind the chance to settle down somewhere, especially if it was with you. I can’t imagine my life without you already, in all honesty.”

Seven leaned back for a moment, and began stroking his chin whilst making a silly ‘Hmmm…’ noise as he did so. “Maybe. We’d have to do something about the intelligence agency though. I’ve been gone for a few days now, so I’ll be classed as a deserter… putting me at a top priority on their ‘wanted dead’ lists, put simply. I’m a hacker, and as I’m one of the best in the country, if not the world… It is _bad_ if I’m not working for them.” He then grinned, and reached out for your hand. “But if you want to settle down with me… I suppose that I could try and take the agency down as soon as this Mint Eye situation is over, and then we can live together and bring to the world our red-haired babies! Seven of them, to be precise!”

You could feel not just your face, but your entire body heating up as Seven said that. He wanted seven red-haired children?! That meant that… He intended to sleep with you four times minimum, and that was if you were lucky enough to have twins three times, but… _Seven of them?!_

He seemed to be able to read your thoughts then, so he grinned as he unfastened his seatbelt and slightly leaned over to you. “Well, I’ll settle for two if you don’t think that you’re up to seven… They’d have to be a boy and a girl though! The girl called ____ Jr., and the boy called Saeyoung Jr.!” He then paused, and awkwardly grinned. “Oh… I just let you know my actual name, didn’t I? Shh, that’s a secret between only you and me for now… Saeyoung is only reserved for my honey! And I was joking about the baby names, by the way.”

After a few minutes of resisting the urge to make the following kisses from Seven going even further and getting both of you in trouble for public indecency in the car, he decided that it would be best to stock up on some food supplies from the convenience store. You were stopped straight away from using any sort of card or digital payment by him, and he ended up paying for the food with cash.

“You know Vanderwood, my colleague? He’s aware of you and your relation to me as fellow RFA members. Chances are, Vanderwood quickly figured out that I’m with you so the agency will be tracking every single transaction which you make, and anything which creates a digital trace of you. I think that as a precaution, you should turn your GPS off and _only_ use the RFA messenger on your phone… I don’t want them deciding to destroy any evidence of both of our existences if they do manage to track us down… They’d kill us with no mercy…”

 

. . .

Many hours were spent with you and Saeyoung on the road. The two of you played loud music and sang along badly to it, took the occasional snack break, and simply just spoke to each other in order to get to know each other more. The closer which the two of you got to wherever the Mint Eye headquarters was, the more serious the conversations got.

He told you about what happened with himself and his brother when they were children after a while… They were illegitimate children of a prominent politician, and as their mother threatened to reveal their existence to cause a scandal after they were born, they had been unable to live normal lives. No proper education, no freedom to act like children, the constant imprisonment and abuse to make sure that their father didn’t get to them and kill them. Only Saeyoung had been granted more freedom – though only just – as he was the older, slightly stronger twin. Saeran was more fragile and sickly, and constantly put through more punishments than Saeyoung.

You were almost crying after Saeyoung had explained that, and he was crying too. It was about 10am when he finally had to stop driving so that he could let his tears out completely. He stepped outside the car, and sat on its front as he went and tied his hoodie round his waist and buried his head in his hands. You went out to sit beside him, and placed your hand on his knee and stroked his leg gently with your thumb as a form of reassurance.

“Soon… You won’t have to think about your past. I promise. You can think of our future together…” You leaned in so that your head was level with his own, and laughed quietly. “Just you, me, hopefully Saeran, and our… Two or seven red-haired children, if I remember correctly?” You noticed him move slightly, as though he ended up laughing to himself as you spoke. “And I’ll make sure that as Goddess 606, girlfriend of God 707, I will make you happy for the rest of my life!”

Saeyoung ended up sitting up properly then, and then he began to laugh a bit louder through his tears. “You know the perfect things to say to cheer me up… I can’t believe that at this time yesterday, I was trying to shut you out of my life…” Following that, he ended up moving so that he was stood in front of you, and he leaned forward as he took hold of your hips. “How could I not realise that you were perfect for me?” He then kept one hand on your hips, and the other moved to your chin. “Even though I’ve not really responded in the most appropriate of ways when you have been repeatedly been telling me how you feel over the past few days… I’ll tell you right now that every little word warmed my heart up. And right now, it is so hot… it’s racing. I can feel it beating so fast… You’re absolutely amazing, ____... How did you do that to me? How did you thaw out my true feelings, and my true self?” He was breathing against your lips as he pushed you down onto the hood, and his eyes were glinting with excitement. “I want to find out how…”

The following kiss was sudden, and much rougher than the gentle, slow one from the night before. Saeyoung was biting at your lips, and leaving your skin burning everywhere he touched despite you still wearing clothes. There was a strange sensation forming in your lower abdomen as he got touchier, and pressed on further with the kiss using his tongue.

After a few moments, you ended up making a quiet sound which made him suddenly stop. His face was a flushed pink colour, and a devious smirk formed on his face as he returned to kissing you with even more fervour than previously. The sound happened again when the fingers from one of his hands slipped under your sweater, and started stroking at the tender skin of your torso.

The moment was cut short by the sound of a phone ringing, so with a flustered face, Saeyoung stood up straight again, wiping the trail of saliva from the messy kiss away from his mouth. He then reached into his pocket, and sighed as he answered. “Hey there, Jumin. You wanting an update on what we were doing?”

One question was racing through your head then. If Jumin had never called him… Would Saeyoung have had _sex_ with you on the top of his car?!

You were a blushing mess as you pulled yourself back up, and then straightened out the creases which had just been made in your clothes. To make sure that neither of you got distracted again, you returned to your passenger seat in the car and helped yourself to one of the sandwiches which the two of you had bought from the convenience store.

By the time that you had finished eating, Saeyoung went and sat beside you in his driver’s seat again. “We’ll be at the Mint Eye headquarters in less than an hour. If we can get the Mint Eye situation under control by tonight, how about we… y-you know… continue where we just left off?”

 

. . .

You had taken a quick nap in the car as Saeyoung kept driving, and were shaken awake by the time which the two of you ended up at the destination. Saeyoung looked anxious as he went into the trunk of the car and pulled out his laptop and a bit more of his hacking gear, before sighing out loud.

“We should let the RFA members know that we’re safe, and where we need to be…” He then pulled his phone out, and placed his laptop down into the grass before walking over to you. “I don’t feel guilty about doing this now… I’ve abandoned my identity of 707 the hacker when I’m with you.” He pulled you close to his side, and grinned as he held his phone out to take a photo of you both together. Once the first flash happened, Saeyoung laughed and then turned to face you. “And now one more photo, just for myself…” He pressed a kiss to your lips, and took a second photo as soon as your eyes had widened in surprise.

Once he had opened up the messenger and posted only one of the two images, Saeyoung cracked his knuckled and retrieved his laptop one more. “Right, ____. This is how we’re going to get in. Make sure that you stay by my side the whole time, so that I can keep you safe, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Right… In one minute, that security camera above that door is set to face in the opposite direction. As soon as it turns, I am going to quickly disconnect some of the wires to deactivate it. If the building plans are correct – as they have been so far – that room should hold the servers.” Saeyoung turned to face you then, and smiled at you. “It would be ideal for us if Saeran is here that we run into him after we get the information. I… I would like it if we could persuade him to come with us though.”

You nodded, before keeping hold of Saeyoung’s arm as the two of you waited. The Mint Eye headquarters had been eerily quiet whilst the two of you were there, but you knew that there was a risk of still getting caught. For all that you knew, they could be aware of your presence and were ready to jump on you both the second that you show a vulnerability.

You had to admit though, your heart was racing – part because of the adrenaline and anxiety of being here, but part because Saeyoung was keeping you held firmly against him as he waited for the camera to move.

Moments later, it was time. The camera had turned, and Saeyoung had let go of you as he ran over to the camera to deactivate it. You flinched when you noticed a few little sparks coming from the camera, but when it began to turn downwards to face the floor, you sighed in relief. The small fear that Saeyoung would electrocute himself had passed, and now he was gesturing for you to come over to him.

He took hold of your hand as he then placed his hand on the door and pushed. “Well, aren’t we lucky, they left the door unlocked. Let’s get this data transfer done as fast as possible.”

 

. . .

> **____: Hey, everybody. I just thought I’d give you all an update.**
> 
> **____: Saeyoung and I are in the server room at the Mint Eye headquarters now.**
> 
> **____: He’s transferring the data onto his laptop as I type this.**
> 
> **____: Nobody has caught us yet, so we seem to be in the clear.**
> 
> **____: However… We haven’t seen a single sign of Saeran here yet.**

You paused as you thought about going into more detail over the situation, but before you could think about it properly, Zen had entered the chatroom.

> **Zen: ____! You’re okay? Are you safe?**
> 
> **____: Yes. I’m okay and both Saeyoung and I are safe.**
> 
> **Zen: Saeyoung? Oh… You must mean Seven, right?**
> 
> **____: Again, yes. I probably should’ve thought about my wording though…**
> 
> **____: I guess that’s the effect of the adrenaline coursing through my veins!**
> 
> **____: To be honest, my heart is beating so fast right now…**
> 
> **Zen: I’m not surprised! I’ve felt like that before when I’ve done dangerous stunts in some of my performances, but… I bet it’s so much more intense for you.**
> 
> **Zen: By the way, totally unrelated thing to the hacking situation…**
> 
> **Zen: Seven hasn’t done anything to you, right? He’s opened up to you emotionally now, and I worry about what he could do on his own.**
> 
> **Zen: DON’T LET HIM UNLEASH ANY SORT OF BEAST ON YOU, OKAY?!**

You felt your face heating up faster than ever as Zen spoke to you, and a quiet mumble about how Zen was acting like a mom friend to you right now escaped your lips. You heard a smirk come from Saeyoung then, and you assumed that he was laughing at the data which he was receiving (as you couldn’t see his phone from where you were stood), and not at the current situation in the chatroom.

Little did you know that he had just logged into the chatroom himself.

> **707: Oh! Zen, heya.**
> 
> **Zen: Seven, ____ has gone quiet since I mentioned being careful now that you’ve opened up to her… Is she okay?**
> 
> **707: Sure, she’s okay, Zen. Just mumbling about how ‘Zen is acting like a mom friend, even though she is completely sure that the duty of mom friend was meant for Jaehee.’**
> 
> **____: SAEYOUNG-**
> 
> **707: And also she mentioned that we should not bring up the fact that I was getting all frisky with her on my car before, up until Jumin called me.**
> 
> **____: (** **╥** **﹏** **╥** **) Saeyouuuuuuung…**
> 
> **Zen: WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL, SEVEN?!**
> 
> **707: Relaaaax, we’ve already got future plans to have either two or seven children, so…**
> 
> **Zen: O-O WHAT**
> 
> **____: ;;;;**
> 
> **707: Oh! ____! I need your help for a second, I need to start up a second transfer to get the later data faster, and so you’re going to have to keep an eye on my laptop so that it doesn’t overheat.**

Saeyoung was gesturing you over to him as you turned your phone off, and you crouched down beside him as he typed something in. As soon as he had explained something to you though, a slow clapping began to fill up the room.

“Well, if it isn’t the traitor and his woman… I knew that there was somebody hacking into the system, but I never expected it to happen so soon… I expected you to come _after_ the party, and without her.” You froze as you heard the voice. It was the very voice which had hissed down your ear about you being ‘invited to paradise’ a few days before.

“Saeran-!” You gasped as you stood up as soon as Saeyoung moved himself to stand between Saeran and the laptop. Saeyoung had started shaking, yet judging by the look on his face, he was trying to stay strong.

For the next few minutes, you did your best to try and shut out Saeran’s yelling and Saeyoung’s sobbing for him to leave with the two of you, in order to make sure that Saeyoung’s laptop didn’t overheat.

“And you know what, you’re going to abandon her as soon as you’ve finished entertaining yourself with her, Saeyoung… You’re going to abandon her, just as you abandoned me with that vile woman!” Saeran cried out, before shoving past his twin and forcing you up from the ground. “I bet that you’ve brainwashed her, just as you did for me too!”

You could see the alarm bells going off in Saeyoung’s mind as Saeran tried doing as he had done the other day, so he sprang into action and pulled your arms free from Saeran. “I didn’t brainwash anyone… This was all a misunderstanding!”

“A misunderstanding?” Saeran’s eyes narrowed, before he started yelling as loud as he could. “You think that this was all a misunderstanding?! Me trusting you with my life and freedom was the only misunderstanding made, you liar!”

“It’s not a lie, I swear! L- Look, on my twentieth birthday… Rika gave me this!” Saeyoung held up the floppy disc which you had accidentally uncovered a few days previously, tears forming in his eyes. “She sent me photos of you so that I could know that you were safe and well! I wasn’t allowed to contact you, so this was the best that I could get!”

“… Liar. You absolute _liar.”_

. . .

The room was locked. It had been for about an hour now. Saeyoung was frantically going between filtering through the data he had obtained from the Mint Eye systems and trying to get through the algorithms which Saeran had set up to keep the door closed.

Eventually, you heard Saeyoung cry out and start leaning against a wall. “____... I can’t take this… H-He didn’t understand… H-He didn’t believe me… He… He called me a liar… I-I never- I never-“ Saeyoung cried out again, and slammed his fist down on the floor. Your eyes widened as you did that, so you ran over to him and took hold of his hand before he punched the floor again.

Gently, you brought his hand up to your mouth and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “He’ll understand soon… I promise. We’re not going home until we have Saeran with us, okay? If we’re going to have a family together, it is going to be a _proper_ one. Not the broken image of one which the two of you were brought up with… A _real_ one.” You then pressed your forehead against Saeyoung’s, and smiled. “I promise you that right now. Now… Of course, we’re only going to be able to have a family if we can leave this room, so I need my dear hacker god 707 to get us out of here!”

It seemed as though your encouragement was more than enough to get Saeyoung moving with his attempts to have the door unlocked, as he returned to his laptop and began frantically tapping at the keys. There was a slight trace of a smile present on his face, and that was more than enough for you. If Saeyoung was happy, you were happy. That’s all there was to it…

 

. . .

After the run-in with you and Saeyoung, Saeran had to rush outside to take a cigarette break. It was far too stressful being in the same room as his brother, and not to mention _you._ He couldn’t figure out if you were truly in love with that traitor, or if you were just that _naïve_ and susceptible to his mind tricks.

“Fuck this… I need to get rid of them both as soon as possible… The Savior said that there’s no room for Luciel in paradise, maybe I can persuade her that the stupid woman by his side has no room either.” Saeran groaned loudly, before taking a quick puff of his cigarette. “I can’t believe she actually fell in love with him… That was foolish…”

Moments later, he heard footsteps nearby. He hoped that it wasn’t you and Saeyoung. He was praying to that God which Saeyoung said existed that it wasn’t you and Saeyoung.

“Finally… I’ve found you, Seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all of what I have written so far! I will begin posting chapters every few days from now on, I just like being a bit ahead of where the story is in terms of chapters written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm a bit eager at the moment so maybe for a week or so i'll post chapters when they're done rather than wait a few days.

Running into V, out of _anyone,_ once you and Saeyoung had been able to hack your way out of the locked room was rather… scary. Not because of the RFA leader _miraculously_ knowing where the two of you were, but instead because of how angry Saeyoung had got.

“ _What are you doing here?!”_ As you did your best to fall asleep in Saeyoung’s car, in an attempt to get a bit more sleep after the early awakening that morning, you could still remember some of what he had said. “ _V, you had better explain yourself right now. Actually, no. Don’t. I bet you’ve known about this all along… I bet you’re a member of Mint Eye… I bet you were the one who did all of that to Saeran!”_

_“S-Saeran? You ran into him here?”_

_“Don’t act dumb, V. You knew that Saeran was here!”_

_“Wait… If Saeran was here, that means that the one who I saw being dragged away was-!”_

You could vividly remember the fear, the _panic,_ which was present on V’s face despite him wearing sunglasses. His skin was pale, his mouth slightly parted and not closing, small beads of sweat running down his face from his forehead. But you could also remember Saeyoung’s face… Eyes narrowed, gritted teeth, and not to mention the way in which his nostrils flared every time that V spoke.

 _“What do you mean, ‘the one who you saw being dragged away’?!”_ Saeyoung had started shaking at that point, and had to grab hold of your wrist and pass you his laptop in order to steady himself and prevent the least amount of damage for if he did fall. “ _Tell me right now, Jihyun. Tell me right now, or I’ll know that you are beyond forgiveness. I’m surprised that you’ve not already reached that point though.”_

_“There was somebody… I couldn’t make out their appearance that well with my eyes as they are, but they were wearing what seemed to be black and purple. And they pulled who I originally thought was you into a red car with a silver trim, I think.”_

“ _What…? Shit, ____, we’re going – now!” _

Of course, it was very difficult to sleep with that conversation constantly playing through your mind, and the bumpy road underneath the car. That led to you sighing, and reaching into the bag of food which the two of you had bought that morning just for something – _anything –_ to eat.

When you pulled out a bar of chocolate, you turned to face Saeyoung as he drove. He looked tired, and not to mention he seemed to be losing his concentration of the road. If he kept going as he was, the two of you were more likely to end up in a car accident than finding and saving Saeran from Vanderwood.

You decided to take matters into your own hands. “Saeyoung… I want you to stop the car.” You placed a hand on his arm, and squeezed it gently. “We’ll be back on the road soon, but I just need you to stop the car for a moment.” It took a moment, but Saeyoung sighed and did as you had requested. He then turned to face you. He looked well and truly _drained._

“Right… Saeyoung, I want you to find somewhere hidden that we can rest up. I’ll take the wheel from here and follow the GPS route you have planned, but when you find somewhere for us to rest, you can take over again until we get there.”

“But… Saeran…”

You placed your hands on his cheeks, and put on a smile which seemed to calm him down somewhat. “I get it… You’re worried about him, and want to save him as fast as possible. The thing is, we won’t be able to save him if we end up in a car crash because you’re driving whilst tired. We’re only human, Saeyoung…” Then you pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Besides… We’ve got a few weapons of our own to make sure that the agency doesn’t do anything to Saeran.”

“Which… are?”

“I noticed when keeping an eye on your laptop to stop it from overheating before… That you had a file titled ‘Confidential Agency Files’. Saeyoung… We could use that to force their hand. Saeran gets hurt… the files get leaked.”

 

. . .

You and Saeyoung had found a cabin hidden away in a heavily wooded area near some mountains. As it was isolated (and also completely off the satellite grid, which was a major plus) the two of you had no need to worry about being found at any time soon. It seemed to be abandoned, and hadn’t been touched in many years judging by the thick layer of dust.

It seemed to be quite old yet sturdy too. The walls were wooden, but there was a stone foundation which kept it upright and was protected by rain by both trees and a fully functional drainage system. There was also an old fireplace which needed wood to start the fire. Saeyoung didn’t want to light it, ‘just in case more than just Vanderwood are trying to trace us’.

Also, there was thankfully some old furniture present, but not old enough for it to all be unusable. A bed, a sofa and chair, a dining table, and a few other miscellaneous things too. You had sent Saeyoung to sleep on the bed straight away whilst you sat on the sofa, and went to chat with the other RFA members about what had happened with V earlier.

Soon enough you had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Saeyoung took note of that from the bed. With that, he quickly went out to the car and sighed. Thankfully, he had remembered to grab the sheets from the bed in Rika’s apartment, just in case. He then threw them on the bed, and tiredly picked you up from the sofa and lay you down on the bed. He then settled in next to you, and pulled the blankets over you both.

Saeyoung couldn’t sleep as he watched your delicate figure lying beside him, your chest slowly rising and falling with a light sleep. He couldn’t believe that you, an innocent bystander who had no need to get involved in the RFA or any of its business, had been dragged into the middle of this whole mess. But at the same time, if you had never been brought into the RFA, he never would have realised just how _bad_ his life happened to be working at the agency, and he also wouldn’t be trying to chase and reunite with his estranged twin brother after about seven years of being apart.

He wanted to hold you close, and be comforted by you. He wanted to be able to let out these pent up fears, worries, and emotions to you before he could sleep.

He couldn’t bring himself around into waking you up.

It took about twenty minutes before he could nudge you slightly, and then bury his head into your shoulder. “____... I need you…” He whispered into the sheets, feeling his eyes watering up. “I need you, I need your warmth and your comfort… Please, wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Saeyoung…?” He tilted his head up, and was met with the sight of your half-lidded eyes trying to focus in on him. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Even though you sounded sleepy, your voice sent floods of relief through his body to the point that he felt like drowning and that he had become a blubbering mess.

No words dared to leave his mouth, but there were many choked sounds which did. Soon, the two of you were sat up, with blankets wrapped around you and Saeyoung in tears as his head rested on your chest. Your heartbeat was soothing, but so were the gentle reassurances which you would give him as you ran your hands through his hair.

Never again were you going to let Saeyoung feel as though he had nowhere to let his emotions and feelings out – you weren’t going to leave his side until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what people think of this so far, because this is my first time writing in so many years and probably the first time I've tried to write characters as complex as Saeyoung...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking all my posting schedule rules I set for myself today!

You were silent as you looked over the chatroom which had took place that morning. Yoosung was hung over, Jaehee was tired yet still trying to keep things together, Zen was feeling betrayed by V and Jumin felt “ _like crap”_ in his own words. Everyone except Jumin (as he had left by the time that this part of the conversation happened) had also expressed their sorrows that you and Saeyoung couldn’t attend the party later that day too.

Meanwhile, Saeyoung was sat at the dining table in the cabin, doing something on his laptop. You heard the occasional loud beep indicating that he had just completed something, and after a while, his frantic key tapping and the beeps slowed down. He sighed, and then turned to face you.

“So… Just in case, I’ve stolen more data from the agency, and I’ve backed it all up on my private servers so even if the agency gets hold of my laptop, I’ll still have the information,” he explained, before closing his eyes and folding his eyes. “By the way… I’m so sorry about last night. I probably stopped you from getting much sleep.” Saeyoung’s eyes were still red and slightly swollen from all of the crying and rubbing.

You shook your head, and went to sit next to him. “Honestly, with the amount of chatrooms that have opened up in the stupid hours of the morning, I’m used to not getting much sleep,” you confessed, before pressing a kiss on Saeyoung’s cheek. “By the way… Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung are still going ahead with the party later today. Would it be worth calling in, or-!” You paused when you got a text from Jaehee. “Oh… Apparently Jumin is set to make a speech when the party starts, and it is set to broadcast on the radio. Do you think that your car’s radio could pick up the signal for it?”

“Maybe.” Saeyoung remained silent for a moment, and then he took hold of your hand. “Anyway, we should get moving soon, after we get something to eat.”

“Yeah… We’ve got Saeran to save, and an agency to stop…”

 

. . .

> **707: Well, um… Hey everyone. Well, we’re the only ones online but everyone else will be seeing this later…**
> 
> **____: Yeah. But yes, hello everybody!**
> 
> **707: Oh… Wait just a second. I have something which I need to do.**
> 
> **707 has left the chatroom**
> 
> **Saeyoung has entered the chatroom**
> 
> **____: You… changed your name on here…**
> 
> **Saeyoung: Well… The only truthful moments in my life have been whilst I am Saeyoung. 707 reminds me of my happy-go-lucky side, and of my time as a hacker in a shitty intelligence agency which holds no regard to any of its employee’s rights. Luciel reminds me of the false promises made to me by V, and of the false hope which I had that I would be secure, and that Saeran would be safe…**
> 
> **____: I can see where you’re coming from…**
> 
> **Saeyoung: That’s why I changed my name on here. I don’t want to be called Seven, 707, Luciel, or the like. I am Saeyoung Choi, and that is who I am staying.**
> 
> **____: Anyway, that’s not the main reason we’re on here, is it? We were going to talk about our plans.**
> 
> **Saeyoung: Yep. First things first, the two of us are going to get Saeran back from the intelligence agency I worked for. We’ve got a bargaining chip which we can use to make them force their hand if we can’t save him straight away.**
> 
> **____: Then… We’re going back to taking down Mint Eye. We KNOW that V has something to do with that group, so we’re going to have to stop it before things get worse.**
> 
> **Saeyoung: And speaking of V… We’re going to be blocking him from the messenger as soon as we’ve got the situation more stable, and we’ve got the time. Though IF V logs in… I want you all to force him to answer any questions you have. Don’t let him leave or be vague – GET THOSE ANSWERS. Jumin, I’ve sent an update to your messenger too, alongside mine and ____’s version… If V logs into a chatroom, you will be alerted. If anyone can get answers from him… it’s you.**
> 
> **____: Saeyoung, I think that Jumin’s radio speech is about to start! Get back in the car now!**
> 
> **Saeyoung: Okay then… See you all soon, hopefully with Saeran and with the answers we need.**
> 
> **____: Yeah… Bye, everyone…**

 

When you and Saeyoung had both left the chatroom, Saeyoung started typing something in to his laptop before sitting down in the driver’s seat of the car as you adjusted the radio to the right station. It took quite a while for you to figure out how to change between stations, and even then, it took a lot longer for Saeyoung to guess the station.

Both of you flinched when Jumin’s voice suddenly started blaring out of the radio.

“- _and we wish both Saeyoung and ____ luck in their adventures. The two of them may be listening through the radio at present, so if they are... Know that the four RFA members here at the party are behind you both. Now, as usual with the RFA parties, we shall still be holding a charity auction. That shall begin within the next few minutes. I hope that you all enjoy the party.”_

You then glanced at Saeyoung, who seemed to be mouthing his own name as he thought over what Jumin had said. “Hey, ____?” His eyes met yours, before he closed his laptop and reached out to take your hand. “Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being there for 707, for Luciel, and for Saeyoung… And thank you for staying with Saeyoung. Especially after last night…” He then fell silent once more. He seemed to be thinking something through then, before a wide smile formed on his face. “I’m wondering though… Can Saeyoung have you stay with him in one more way before he sends his message to the agency?”

“Wh-What?!” Your face was heating up, so you quickly grabbed Saeyoung’s hoodie from the back of his seat and buried your head into it. “S-Saeyoung-!”

“I was just going to ask if you could sit on my lap for a moment for a hug… I’ve been the one going to you for comfort for the past two days, I want you to know that you can come to me too…”

“Oh _thank God!_ You had me thinking that you wanted to- To, um…”

“Well, we could…”

“No way! I don’t want children too soon, Saeyoung!” You hit him over the head when you moved to sit on Saeyoung’s lap a few moments later, before then moving your head to rest on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around you. The two of you remained silent as Saeyoung held onto you, before his grasp loosened and he took hold of one of your hands.

“____, I love you…” He then leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to your lips. “Now… You’d better buckle up in your seat, because as soon as I sent this message to the agency, we’re leaving to save Saeran because they’re going to start tracking us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual content in here!

The rest of the day was spent driving, but you and Saeyoung weren’t close enough to where Vanderwood apparently was with Saeran to catch up to them. They seemed to have stopped moving too, according to Saeyoung’s GPS, so he said that he wouldn’t mind taking a break for the night as long as the two of you were moving by sunrise.

Of course, sleeping in the car wasn’t too comfortable… So the two of you settled to sleep on the grass just in front of her car under the blankets grabbed from Rika’s apartment.

“Saeyoung, it’s so cool sleeping outside… Even though we’re under a load of trees, you can see the stars in the sky.” You pointed up, but then stretched your other hand out underneath the blanket to take hold of Saeyoung’s hand. “I don’t know the names of any stars or constellations, but they look so nice.”

Saeyoung smiled and nudged himself a bit closer to you. “Maybe when we have more time, I’ll teach you… At my bunker, I have some books and a telescope to look at them even closer,” he explained, before his free hand went around you and pulled you closer to him. “Though for once, I don’t really want to look at the stars in the sky. Not whilst I’ve got my own star right here next to me…”

A light blush formed on your face as he said that, and that was followed by him pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. Saeyoung seemed to be enjoying holding you close to him whilst lying on the grass underneath the blankets, so you allowed him to keep kissing you and hugging you.

Eventually, Saeyoung ended up groaning against your throat, before he pulled you onto him. “I can’t take iiiiit…” He complained, golden eyes staring straight up into yours. “I can’t wait for this to be over and I can do everything that I want to do with you...” You pressed your forehead against his, giving him a confused look as he said that.

“What do you mean?”

“Let me whisper it into your ear… We might be in the middle of nowhere, but there may still be the prying ears of nature about!” He then ran a hand through your hair as you did as he asked, and a slightly breathy sigh escaped his lips. “I want to slowly pull you underneath me, and press kisses all over you. Your face, your jaw, your throat… I’ll kiss it all and leave marks over your skin,” he began, before you felt his fingers tracing the hem of your shirt, tickling at the skin which was occasionally revealed as he moved his hands. “I’d then take your shirt off, and take in the smell and feel of your skin, before tasting the sweetness which I am sure is there. Your bra will go then, and I’ll take in the beauty and softness of the curves of your body…” Saeyoung then made you gasp as his hands moved downwards after throwing the blankets off the two of you. Once his hands were resting on your backside, he squeezed and began laughing at the face you started pulling.

“H- Hey, don’t do that, Saeyoung!” You pinched his cheek, and in response, he squeezed at one of your thighs, making the scarlet shade on your face even darker.

“Aww, but I was just getting to the best part,” he mumbled down your ear. “Once I’d taken in enough of your curves, I’d take the rest of your clothes off, and then I’d do what I can to take in the wonderful taste I _know_ that you have, before I’d have you. I’d fuck you until the only thing you can do is whimper my name and wrap your arms around me… Then, when we’ve finished, I’d treat you like the princess you are and look after you until you’ve recovered…”

Now you were completely flustered, and incapable of responding to what Saeyoung had said. Your mouth was open slightly out of sheer surprise, and he pressed his lips against yours. “Or we could do that now, ____… Aren’t we lucky that it wasn’t just food we got at that convenience store?” You gave him a confused look, before he reached into his pocket and pulled something out to show you. “We shouldn’t risk having those future children yet, should we?”

 

. . .

Saeyoung sighed as he pressed his head into your back as he hugged you. He sounded tired, and… Well, you weren’t too far from sleeping either. Especially after the… activities the two of you had been up to. Thankfully the two of you had kept your clothes on to the best extent that you could during it, because the grass underneath you both was just _irritating_ thanks to how sensitive you felt.

Before you could fall asleep though, you began to hear an odd noise. You sat up, and Saeyoung made a quiet whimper as he was comfortable in the position the two of you had been resting in.

“Do you hear that?” You glanced around, and Saeyoung then sat up with a raised eyebrow. The strange noise happened again, so you pulled him up to his feet and then noticed a bright light on his laptop inside the car. “Is that what is making the noise?”

Saeyoung looked highly confused as he unlocked the car door, and sat down in a seat just to see what was going on. His eyes then widened, and he gestured for you to come over to him.

“We’ve had contact with the agency… They want to meet us at these coordinates for a trade… The information on my laptop for Saeran. And… we’ve got to meet them in three days. That gives us three days to prepare ourselves… In three days, this could all be over. Let’s hope that this is the last we hear of from the agency, ____.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is very late. I broke my arm and then broke my laptop not long after. I'm going through physio for my arm right now and my laptop is finally repaired. It took almost all week to write this chapter and i think it is shorter than the others too...

“Hey, ____... You look bored,” Saeyoung mumbled, biting his lip as he typed something in on his laptop. “You know, it’s safe to go on the RFA messenger. The communication is via a satellite which I hacked into, and it’s all encrypted. And the only person to get through my encryption… well, it was Saeran. I really doubt that Vanderwood or the agency will be allowing him to go anywhere near a computer too…”

Saeyoung then smiled at you, before gesturing over to your phone. As you returned the smile, you typed in your RFA messenger log in, and felt quite relieved at the sight of the other RFA members (aside from V, much to your relief; and Saeyoung, obviously) all gathered together in a chatroom. Quickly, you logged in.

 

. . .

> Yoosung★: I only just woke up… So tired…
> 
> Zen: Were you playing that game last night?
> 
> Yoosung★: Well… Yeah.
> 
> Jumin Han: Silly.
> 
> Yoosung★: But I was able to get number 1 spot on my server…
> 
> ____: lol Saeyoung will be on a mission when he hears that-
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ____?! When did you log on?
> 
> ____: A few moments ago? When Yoosung said that he was tired.
> 
> Jumin Han: How are you and Saeyoung, ____?
> 
> ____: Good at the moment. Saeyoung’s on his laptop trying to sort something out, and he seems to be in a good mood this morning.
> 
> Saeyoung has entered the chatroom
> 
> Saeyoung: And I’m in a good mood thanks to last night~
> 
> Saeyoung: 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110100
> 
> Zen: ???
> 
> ____: omfg Saeyoung
> 
> Yoosung★: Is this some sort of secret code between you and Saeyoung, ____...?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: It’s Binary.
> 
> Jumin Han: It translates to ‘it was hot’.
> 
> Zen: WHAT
> 
> Zen: DUDE
> 
> Zen: NO FUCKING WAY
> 
> Saeyoung: Get rid of ‘no’ and ‘way’.
> 
> Yoosung★: Huh…?
> 
> Jumin Han: I find that sort of action unacceptable before marriage, Saeyoung. And doesn’t your religion speak of not doing such a thing before marriage too?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Sometimes I doubt his sincerity with regard to religion…
> 
> Saeyoung: Excuse me, I am very sincere about God and my religion! It’s just… I’ve just got my life back… And if things don’t go right in a few days when ____ and I meet with my former agency…
> 
> ____: Saeyoung…
> 
> Saeyoung: Well… Both of us aren’t likely to live. And neither will my brother, chances are…
> 
> Saeyoung: So might as well make the most of my life whilst I can, right?
> 
> Zen: Wait, so you’re scared of dying so you… you _slept_ with ____?!
> 
> Yoosung★: Sleeping with her is okay, right?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Not… in this context, Yoosung.
> 
> ____: Zen, please don’t place all of the blame on Saeyoung.
> 
> ____: I _was_ kind of the one who led him on into making such a rash decision…
> 
> Saeyoung: gotta go
> 
> Saeyoung: ____ I need you asap

 

. . .

Once you had logged out of the messenger, and put your phone in your pocket, you noticed Saeyoung’s fingers digging in to his knees. His smile from earlier had faded, and now he seemed to be looking scared. “____...” Moments later, he was choking back tears as he leaned across from his driver’s seat to rest his head on your shoulder, just to stem his tears. “I don’t want us to die…”

It seemed that the mention in the chatroom about the two of you and Saeran possibly dying in a few days if things didn’t work out must have scared him… Or maybe it was an underlying fear he had from the start, brought forth only now that he had you.

Slowly, you pulled him closer to you in a hug, before pressing a kiss to his hair. “Saeyoung… Oh, Saeyoung…” You then cupped his cheeks, and turned his head up so that he was looking at you. “You’re too stubborn to die, Saeyoung. I mean… You told me of your past... If you survived that, if _Saeran_ survived that… You can survive this. And I’ll stay by your side the whole time.” Following that, you removed his steamed up glasses and used your sleeve to wipe them dry. “Besides… How can those seven children which you want in the future come to exist if we didn’t?”

A quiet laugh escaped Saeyoung’s mouth, and he then took hold of your hands and forced on a smile. “Yeah… You’re right, you’re completely right… Ha. God Saeyoung, defender of justice… can never die… And neither can ____, God Saeyoung’s Goddess…” He then placed a chaste kiss on your lips, before that wonderful smile which you knew he had formed on his face. “Right… Now that you’ve perked me up, let’s get moving… We need to be prepared for the day that we meet with the agency, and be ready for anything.”


End file.
